A computer, or a computer system having multiple computers, often includes one or more data storage devices for reading and/or writing information. In some situations, electrical or magnetic interference inside the computer and/or the computer system corrupts the information stored within the one or more data storage devices. Often times, the computer and/or the computer system includes one or more error-correcting code (ECC) data storage devices that detects and corrects the most common kinds of corruption. The one or more ECC data storage devices utilize one or more ECCs to add redundancy, in the form of one or more parity bits, to the information being written to the one or more ECC data storage devices. The redundancy is used to verify that the information being read from the one or more ECC data storage devices is consistent with the information that was previously written into the one or more ECC data storage devices. With the most common kinds of corruption, the redundancy is also be used to correct for inconsistencies between the information being read from the one or more ECC data storage devices and the information that was previously written into the one or more ECC data storage devices.